RWBY: The Corrupted Order
by LordChibiHalo
Summary: "A new order will rise, the flames of war will ignite. The darkness will shroud the land and the light will falter." This passage from a biblical text is a prophecy, speaking of the world of Remnant being consumed by the darkness of the Grimm. Although most people aren't very religious, some are... And they have begun to fear the prophecy as the Grimm have begun to strengthen.


Prologue: Twisted beyond Limits

Time: 10:30 PM.

Location: A village in southern Vale.

The Village was in full panic, the Grimm were steadily approaching. Conroy was only thinking about his family while holding his rifle shakily. The soldiers were all piling behind the sandbag wall.

"Hey, Conroy, loosen up a bit. It's just a stray pack of Grimm, won't be much trouble." a man patted him on the back.

It was his friend George. He was apart of the village militia as well. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a very perky attitude. Just like every other militia member, he wore a armored chest plate over his usual formal wear.

"Y-yea… i guess so." Conroy replied nervously. "Yea, come on man, we've fought many Grimm before. It will be fine." George assured him.

They both nodded at each other and got up near the sandbags. Their officer put one leg on the sandbag wall and took out his sword.

The entire village was evacuated in time, the radar supposedly picked up an estimate of around seventy five Grimm signatures approaching the village from the east. The militia always responds to these kind of situations.

"Alright! Our systems have picked up a massive Grimm movement near the village! We will hold the line here!" the officer yelled. "Sir yes sir!" everyone replied. "We will hold them off no longer how large the force! We are the Militia!"

Everyone suddenly went on alert when the bushes started to ruffle in front of them. "Be ready men!" the officer yelled. Everyone started to cheer and let out their battlecry. Conroy was in the moment, until a red bolt of light hit the officer in the chest, knocking him off his sandbag position and onto the ground.

Everyone was completely silent. Suddenly, more red bolts started flying right at them. "Get down!" Conroy yelled. The militia was getting mowed down by these red bolts of light flying right at them.

"How are they shooting at us!?" George yelled. "I don't know, but let's shoot back!" Conroy urged. They both nodded and started to return fire. "Move up!" a voice yelled from the bushes. Next thing they knew, they heard the whistling of… artillery approaching them.

"Holy s-" George was cut off when an explosion obliterated the sandbag position. Conroy was knocked onto his back and immediately tried to crawl away into a nearby building.

He managed to crawl through a hole in a wall of a house and took cover behind a refrigerator. The sounds of war were filling the village area. What were these things shooting at them? The Grimm didn't have any type of rifle or any type of creature that could hold one.

Conroy ducked when he heard unfamiliar voices in the village center. "Secure the area!" "Lock it down!" "Look for any others!" these voices were like, soldiers. Conroy went prone and slowly crawled to a window.

He looked outside and saw people. They were wearing black coats with armored plates on their torsos, head upper arms, hands and feet. The armor was colored white and tattooed with red marks.

They were some kind of Grimm Soldiers, something Conroy never saw before. "Sir, we managed to find someone, it's a Militiaman." a soldier said to someone. Conroy knew it must've been George or someone else at the sandbags with him. "Bring him to me." an unknown voice replied.

Two of these soldiers were dragging the Militiaman into place, it was George, beat up and bruised. A new figure stepped into the scene. It was like a regular soldier, except it's helmet was like an Ursa's head, the bone part.

"What do you want from me?" George rasped. "This village, it houses a suit of armor. Where is it?" the Ursa man asked. "Like i would tell you." "But what about your poor family? We got two Nevermores trained on those escape ships, if you want to see your family you will tell us where the armor is."

George looked distressed. "You're bluffing…" he betted. "Do you want to bet? Kuz tum diist veysun!" The ursa headed one yelled.

"What language was that?" George muttered silently. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red light from the distance in the sky.

"That ship didn't have your family on it. I won't ask again, tell me where the armor is or i'll order the Nevermore to take down your family's ship." he threatened.

"Alright alright! It's under the town hall in a secured basement, that's all i know please!" George cried. The Ursa headed one nodded. "Good. Secure the armor." he ordered a trooper.

"Sir, we found some stray villagers and rounded them up, what do you want us to do to them?" the trooper asked. The Ursa headed man looked to his right to what Conroy thought were the villagers.

"Kriinuth Niin." he ordered. Suddenly, all the troopers aimed their rifles at the villagers. "On my command…" he said. Conroy suddenly stood up and yelled. "NO!" he fired his rifle. He hit a trooper and heard it grunt. He fired at a second one, hitting it's shoulder.

The Ursa headed man point at Conroy. "Nir Mok Tum!" he yelled.

Every single Grimm was now focused on him. Conroy bolted from the house, diving out a first floor window opposite to the window he was just at.

He felt pain when the glass shattered and rolled out onto the ground. "Spread out! Search the area!" he could hear those troopers talking. He felt the footsteps of a trooper approaching his location.

Conroy immediately jumped out and a trooper was right in front of him. He grabbed it's rifle and kicked it in the nads. He snatched the gun and used the butt of it to knock the trooper out.

"Hes over there!" an entire squad of troopers came around the corner. Conroy immediate fled from the grimm firing squad pursuing him. "Don't let him get away!" the squad leader yelled.

Conroy suddenly found a pack of Ursas with some of the troopers. "They're… friends with the creatures?" he asked confused.

The Ursas must've smelled him, they looked in his direction, their eyes locked onto him.

A trooper in the pack took out some kind of radio. "All squads i found him! Coordinates 23-7-6" he spoke into the radio. Conroy immediately fired his rifle, hitting the trooper's abdomen. The Ursa's roared and charged at him.

Conroy fired as many times as he could before running off. He heard the rapid footsteps of approaching troopers on his tail. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by a circle of troopers, all aiming their rifles at him.

Behind them, was the Ursa headed man approaching. Conroy's rifle was out of ammo and he knew trying to reload would have him shot on sight.

"You're a rather tricky one to subdue. I admit your efforts are valiant but… just like the rest of your pathetic Militia, were gonna have to put you down." he spoke. "Just what in the hell are you guys!?" Conroy asked.

"Were a new generation of Grimm, human in design but definitely Grimm. Were called Grimmtroopers. You may call me Akvik, Ursa Baron." he introduced.

"Alright Akvik, so i suppose you got what you're looking for? No need for me eh?" Conroy tried to talk his way out of it, despite the large sense of failure flowing in his mind.

"You would be surprised." another voice called. It was evil and echoey. It sounded like someone was talking in a metal helmet. Conroy immediately felt his forehead go cold when he saw the village's suit of armor, walking towards him.

"General Dante, i see you have arisen." Akvik nervously looked at the suit of armor. "Akvik, i want you to start mobilizing the soldiers north." Dante ordered. Conroy immediately felt a blunt end hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground and let out a raspy groan.

"But what's up North,General?" Akvik asked. "Lord's orders, don't question it." Dante replied. Conroy's sight was getting blurry, but he managed to see Dante spread wings and fly off.

What kind of world is this? Were the Grimm starting to execute some kind of expert plan? "Sir, what about the stray Militiamen and villagers?" a trooper asked. "Did you execute them?" Akvik asked. "They escaped when that man over there fired at our men." the trooper replied.

Akvik walked up to Conroy, crouched down and looked into his eyes. "You are a trouble maker. What to do with you… Men, what do you think i should do with him?" Akvik looked at his soldiers.

"Give him to the Ursas!" one yelled. "Turn him into target practise!" another replied. Akvik nodded as if all the ideas were good. Just then, another voice came from an alley. "How about you quit fooling around!" the voice yelled.

A more armored Beowulf crawled into the middle of the circle. "Kosik, what are you doing here?" Akvik asked. Did that Beowulf just talk? Conroy was immediately dumbstruck.

"I'm here to inspect the current attack, as i can tell, you're slacking. Finish the human off so we can start moving North!" Kosik growled. "Fine…" Akvik grew claws. "This isn't personal." he growled.

"Please! Don't do it please…" Conroy pleaded. "Sorry, but loyalty is more important." Akvik dug his claws into Conroy's body, but it wasn't fatal. Conroy simply fell and lost all consciousness.

He woke up later, it was darker and he was in some kind of armory. It was loaded with Grimm textured rifles and the walls were black with marks of white. The door opened and one of the type of troopers from the village stood there.

"Ready to get to work soldier?" he asked. Conroy smiled and gave a small salute. "Yes sir…" he replied. They both nodded and Conroy put on the helmet in between his feet. "Welcome to the Army." the trooper at the door said before signalling Conroy to follow him.


End file.
